Two Worlds, One Story
by MrB.o.B1990
Summary: Sonny Munroe is popular, Chad Dylan Cooper is a geek. What could possibly happen between these two people?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Hey, so, three weeks after posting the preview, I finally worked this story out a bit. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner. Lately the only thing I've been able to write is my Channy story "Accidentally in Love". **

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to all the awesome people who read the preview and reviewed. I also got a lot of favourites on that. Please, if you're reading, review. Favourites are good, but I prefer reviews :)**

**Thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing. It makes my writing so much easier to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

My name is Allison Munroe. I am a senior at Seaview High School in Los Angeles. My father is a real-estate developer. We are rich; very rich. I am the trend setter at school; I am the most popular student at school. Everyone wants to be just like me.

This is how my week works.

Monday: I wake up at about 8am, I take a 40 minute shower, brush my perfect hair, put on my make-up, spend forever trying to find the RIGHT outfit for the day. By about 9:30 I'm usually ready. After that, I get in my car, and drive to school. I usually get to school right on 10. Just in time to get to class. Whilst in class, I think about my boyfriend… of the week, and do very little, if any work. After school I go shopping with the girls.

Tuesday: Same routine in the morning and during school. After school, I go to Pilates.

Wednesday: Same morning and school routine, in the afternoon, I go to the sports field and watch the hunks play.

Thursday: Once again, same morning and school routine, in the afternoon, I go shopping again.

Friday: Same morning routine, same school routine, in the afternoon I hang out and have dinner with daddy, if he's home that is, otherwise the maid leaves dinner in the fridge for me, and I spend the night on my own.

Saturday: I spend the day with my boyfriend… of the week.

Sunday: I spend the day shopping with the girls.

So, that's my week in a nutshell. As you can see, I am a busy girl. I have to keep busy to stop myself from crying. Me, Allison Munroe, the girl who has everything, crying? Well yes. Let me take you back.

_***Five years ago* [Sonny is 12 years old at this point]**_

_Mom was on her way home from work and a stupid idiot didn't stop at the red light. Mom, having the green light drove through the intersection. A few seconds later, the idiot crashed into her. Paramedics say she died at the scene._

_***Present day***_

From that moment on, my life was never the same. Dad didn't cope to well either, after mom died, he started drinking a lot. He also started dating lots of girls, about 10 years younger than him; I suppose that was his way to deal with mom's death.

Since that very day. June 5th, 2007, dad has spent his time working, and then going out with his girlfriends and drinking.

He was never there for me. As I said earlier, Friday is supposed to be our special day. Daddy-daughter day. But no, 9 out of 10 times he is either working late (or so he says) or out drinking and seeing girls.

That makes me really sad. I have one parent and he can't find time to be with his only child. As much as I love him, he makes it really hard to.

So, that is basically me. I've lived in LA all my life, I've gone to Seaview all of my high school life and to be honest, and I love the school. The only people I don't really talk to are the geeks!

**CPOV**

My name is Chad Dylan Cooper. I am seventeen years old. I am a "geek" as some say at Seaview High School.

My hobbies include, math (yes, I do math as a hobby), computer programming, watching and making documentaries, and experimenting in the science lab.

I am the president of the math club and the AV club. I am very well respected amongst my club members. They all know that I am the boss, and what I say goes.

An average week for me consists of:

Monday, Wednesday, Friday: I wake up at about 6am. I do my homework from yesterday until 8. If I finish early (which I normally do) I do some film editing. At 8 I hop in the shower. At 8:05 precisely I hop out, get dressed, comb my hair and brush my teeth. At 8:20 I go to school, get there early, and work on a few experiments in the science lab. Whilst at school, I do my work to the best I can, except PE which I'm terrible at. After school we have a meeting of the math club till 7pm.

Tuesday & Thursday: Same thing in the morning and school, after school I have AV club.

Saturday: The AV club hangs out in the morning, in the afternoon I stay in my room challenging myself with math.

Sunday: I watch Sci-fi shows and movies.

I have a few friends from math club and AV club, other than that, I don't really have any. I don't do much with my parents, they after-all, are not really into the whole "geek" stuff.

There is only one thing I want. One thing that could make my life perfect. Her name is Allison Munroe. But we all call her Sonny.

Sonny is a popular; it's a completely different world from ours. If any of us were to go into the popular's area, we would probably die.

Every day, at lunch, I sit at the lunch table, while my friends are blabbing on about their nerd stuff, I just sit there, staring at her. Day dreaming.

I need to find a way to get her attention. To make her fall for me. To make her mine.

Before I ever laid eyes on Sonny, I dreamed about math, documentaries, and science. Now, every night I dream about her. She is so pretty.

I wasn't always a geek. Let me take you back about 10 years. To when I was 7 years old.

_***Ten Years Ago***_

_At seven years old, I was one of the most popular kids in second grade. I was the star baseball player. I was really good, until one day…_

_I was at the last game for the year, my team were behind by one point, I just needed to hit a good ball, and my team would have won. Instead, the pitcher threw the ball and it me square in the head._

_I was in hospital for quite some time, and when I came out of hospital, everyone hated me, I cost us the game. After that, the only people that would accept me were the math club. So, I decided to start learning math better, as the most popular second grader, I wasn't used to being bossed around and stuff, so, I made it my mission, to beat all these people, and become their leader. Like I was when I was the popular kid._

_***Present day***_

So, that's my story. I was a popular kid for the first 2 years of school, then, I turned into a geek, and became the head geek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, what did you think? Thanks for reading. Sorry if that was a disappointment, I just wanted to get Sonny and Chad to explain themselves and their lives from their point of view. If you have any ideas for how I should continue, please tell me in a review. If I choose to use your idea I will credit you.**

**I could really use some ideas. I'm not really good at writing geek/popular stuff. I just had the idea for this story after watching Disney's Geek Charming.**

**Bobbie is out :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Ok, so here we are, the second Chapter of TWOS. I hope y'all enjoy this chap. Spoiler alert, minor Channy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday 27th March 2012 <strong>(Ok, so I just looked at a random date to put in :P)<strong>_

**SPOV**

_*beep beep beep* _ from my alarm clock.

"Damn it." I screamed, as the alarm woke me up at 8am. "Can't I have just another few hours sleep?" I yelled at the invisible guy in the sky.

Of course I couldn't. I had to get up, and make myself perfect for school, and then I had to go to said school, pretend to learn, and yeah, waste my time.

I was ready about 9:30am; I made a quick bowl of cereal, and then jumped into my precious car, and drove off to school.

I got to school at about five to ten. Just in time to catch the sign in.

I then headed to class, my first class was science. YUCK! I really am not a scientist. So, I pretty much slept through that class.

_**Lunch**_

After my morning classes, I went to lunch, as usual. I went up to the lunch lady, and got my nice, 5 star meal (my daddy pays extra for me to have good food).

After I ate my lunch, I decided I'd go up town for a little bit, and do some shopping. As I was heading to my car, this little nerd ran into me. He completely knocked me over, flat onto the ground.

"Watch what you're doing you stupid nerd!" I screamed at him.

To his credit, he did help me up, and then he pointed out my pants ripped from the fall. DAMN IT!

I ran to my car, hoping no-one would see me; I had to get home and change into another outfit. The ONE day I didn't bring a backup outfit was the ONE day I needed it.

I got home, and changed into my outfit, by the time I got back to school, it was time for the afternoon classes.

I went into design class. That was one class I could tolerate because at the moment, we were designing fashion, and well, I am the crème de la crème of fashion, especially in this school.

Today we were finishing off our designs, and the next design class we have, we would be showing them off to real designers. One person (me of course) was going to get their design turned into a real clothing line. Hey, I do go to the most expensive school in LA, they go out of their way to make sure we have the best of the best.

So, anyway, by the end of the week, one person in my class would have their own design made into a real clothing line. And well, as I said, that person was going to be me. We had design for the rest of the day, which is cool, because as I said, I liked it.

After I finished class for the day, I decided I'd head home. Just have a quiet night at home, watching movies, all that stuff. I didn't feel like going to Pilates this afternoon, like I normally do on Tuesday.

**CPOV**

I got up this morning, wacked on a set of clothes, had a nutritionally balanced breakfast (yes, I am one of those types of people) and walked to school.

I take each day as it comes, some days I walk, some days I ride my bike, other days I take the bus, it all depends.

Today was a pleasant sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, not too hot, not too cold. The birds were out singing and the bees were out making honey.

So, I left the house, and started walking to school. The school is about 15 minutes from my house, at a good walking speed, and looking at the time, I had a good half hour before class started.

I got to school, and decided I'd work on one of my experiments in the science lab. I checked it out, and man, it was coming along very well. It wouldn't be long until it was finished. I made a few adjustments to it, to make it perfect, and then I ran to homeroom.

Just before the bell rang to send us to class, I noticed that hot, popular girl, Sonny Munroe, arrive. That girl is always late. I swear she enjoys making a scene like that.

I then headed to class. My first class this morning was Math. Perfect. I love Math.

We had a test today, perfect! All my learning for the last few months was now being put to use.

Yes, I know what you're thinking, I love Math, I must be insane, well, you know, I'm a nerd, and as such, I'm a massive Math fan.

Anyway, I went to work on the test, it was fun, although, very easy. The test had 50 minutes allowed for people to do it; however, I had it done in 15. Hmm_, what should I do for the remaining time? _I asked myself.

I decided I'd pull out my book, and start working on my own Math problems.

Soon enough class was finished. I then went to science, which was also fun; another subject I love.

After class, we had lunch. I decided I'd go for a walk, and eat my lunch on the way. Just as I was walking through the parking lot, I noticed her again. Sonny, the only girl who turns this smart, confident man into a giggly little school boy.

I couldn't stop gazing at her as she was walking along – she is so freaking hot.

Next minute, as I was walking, I ran into her, and the poor girl fell to the ground.

"O-oh m-m-my g-g-gosh, l… l… let me h-h-help you up…" I said. I pulled her up off the ground.

"Watch what you're doing, you stupid nerd!" She screamed at me.

"S-s-orry Sonny, I didn't mean to knock you over." I said. Then I happened to notice her pants, they had ripped, right in a bad place.

"U-uh S-Sonny…" I stuttered. "Your pants." I added.

She then looked at her pants, and her face went from red to crimson, of embarrassment I guess. Man, such a shame that had to happen.

I decided, that was it, I walked back home and spend the rest of the day working on my projects.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Ok, so, another short chapter. Hopefully the next one might be a bit longer. And good news, at this stage, it looks like the next chap will have more Channy in it. YAY!**

**My plan was never for this story to be very long, 5-10 chaps max I think, so, forgive me if I go too fast in the story telling.**

**It won't be long until Sonny and Chad start getting "close" I don't think.**

**Anyway, as usual, review and let me know what you think.**

**Hey, how about you try and guess what might happen to get them together? I wanna see your ideas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thank you all for reading. I'm actually fairly happy with how this story is turning out given the fact that I've never even attempted to write something like this.**

**BeingHannah923 asked in a review for "socially awkward Chad", well Hannah, I hope I've done it well enough.**

**Thanks again to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em>Thursday 29th March 2012<em>

**CPOV**

Today was another wonderful day; weather-wise, so, I decided to walk to school again.

Again, Sonny got to homeroom just before the bell went. Why on earth am I only paying attention to Sonny?

There are plenty of other students who are late to class, and what not.

Oh my word! I think… I have a crush… On Sonny Munroe…

How else would that explain the fact I always notice what she does, that I can't help but stare at her, and even though I know different, I still think she is an angel.

Yep, I may never have had a crush before, but I definitely do this time.

Oh dear, I have a crush on Sonny Munroe. This! Will not! End well!

So, my second class this morning was Science. YES! However, I wasn't prepared for what would happen during this class.

"Class, you all need to an experiment for your next project. It can be an experiment based on any topic we've discussed in class this year. It will be due in 8 weeks' time. This will be a group project, AND before you choose your groups, I've decided to assign the groups myself.

Greg and Toni

Peter and Steph

Hannah and Joseph

Amy and Jordan

Chad and Sonny."

WAIT! _Chad and Sonny?_ Oh dear.

This is not going to go well.

Sonny and I have to do a science experiment together. Oh my gosh.

* * *

><p><em>At lunch<em>

I was sitting with my herd, at our usual seat, just staring over at Sonny.

"Chad… Hello… Earth to Chad… Wake up…" Tom kept calling out to me.

SLAP!

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Chad, I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes. All you can do is stare at Sonny." Tom said.

"What's up with you, man?" Asked Jerry, one of my other friends.

"Nothing is up with me. I have no idea what you guys are talking about." I told them.

Sonny came over at this point.

"Chad, right?" She asked.

"Uhh uhhh, yeah, that's right, Sonny." I answered.

"Chad, we are science partners. Would you like to meet up after school to work on it?" She asked.

"S-s-s-sure… W-w-w-when and Where?" I asked her.

"Come around to mine after school." She said.

"S-s-s-see you then S-s-s-s-Sonny." I stuttered.

DAMN! What is with this girl? I stutter, I stare, and I notice every little thing she does.

I put my head down, and started stuffing my face with food now. I need to get out of this somehow.

**SPOV**

So, once again, I spent most of the morning making sure I looked flawless. After all, that is me. I'm Sonny Munroe; I'm the princess of my school… I'm just not the princess of… my life.

I went to my second class this morning. Science. YUCK! Is there anything more a waste of time?

Ok, so, I'm not completely repulsed by Science. Just between you and me, I kinda like these nerdy subjects, I just can't let anyone know or my popularity will drop.

So, anyway, we were sitting in class and the teacher decided we had a class project to do; only problem was, it was in groups, and HE chose the groups.

Next minute I heard…

"Chad and Sonny" … Oh my word. Not that nerdy kid, right?

Oh, no, wait, this could be good. If it is the nerdy kid, he can do all the work and put my name on it. Yes! That's a brilliant idea, Sonny!

* * *

><p><em>At Lunch<em>

My "friends" kept telling me that stupid nerd was staring at me the whole time. I looked over, and sure enough, he was. I decided I'd go over to him to discuss this science thing.

"Chad, right?" I asked.

"Uhh uhhh, yeah, that's right, Sonny." He said.

"Chad, we are science partners. Would you like to meet up after school to work on it?" I asked.

Of course, I had no interest in working on it, but, if I was going to get him to do the work for me, I was going to have to reel him in.

"S-s-s-sure… W-w-w-when and Where?" He asked.

"Come around to mine after school." I told him.

"S-s-s-see you then S-s-s-s-Sonny." He said.

Ok, that's weird. I'd never, ever had a nerd come to my house _ever_. But as I said, I needed to reel him in so that I could get him to do all the work.

**CPOV**

_Still at Lunch_

OH! MY! GOODNESS! Sonny Munroe asked me to come around to her house! Yes, that's right. THE SONNY MUNROE! Asked me! Chad Dylan Cooper! To come around to HER HOUSE!

I felt like I was day dreaming.

I pinched myself to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Man, this was so awesome. Maybe she'd start to get to know me and become friends with me, and who knows, maybe it would become more than that.

I could only hope…

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok, sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of more to put in without the story progressing to fast. So, I hope y'all enjoyed that.**

**Hannah, was Chad "socially awkward" enough for you?**

**Review please.**

**Love y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – So guys, I seem to have my writing ability back. I updated SOTF the other day, and now I'm updating this. And even better, this seems to be the longest chapter I have written in a while. YAY, let's hope that my next updates on my stories will be even longer. Honestly, I miss all my long chapters.**

**Anyway, rant over, I hope you enjoy this, and see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Thursday 26th April 2012 (4 weeks later).<em>

**CPOV**

_**Before school**_

It's been exactly 4 weeks since we were assigned the science project, exactly half way until it is due, and I've gotta say, I'm very proud of myself, and, even Sonny.

I went to Sonny's house to do some more work on the project; we ended up being up so late working, that she invited me to stay in the guest room.

"Good morning, Mr Nerd." She called as she knocked on the door.

_Oh shoot! _I didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Morning, Princess." I called out.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied, scrambling out of bed.

As she walked in, I said, "Sonny, I've got no clothes to wear. We're going to have to stop by my house."

"That's already taken care of Mister. I rang your mom to let her know why you weren't home, and she dropped the clothes off for you a while ago." She stated.

"Um… You rang my mom?" I queried.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't tell her where you were." She justified. "Now, hurry up mister, and get ready. We haven't got long until we need to be at school." She said, sounding like my mom.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and got myself ready. Soon enough, I came out of the shower and we jumped into Sonny's car and went to school.

_**At school**_

Science was first up this morning, which was good because Sir needed to check how our projects were going.

"Mr Cooper and Miss Munroe, I think you two are going to get an A+ on this project. It's looking really good so far." He told us.

_**After school**_

After school, I went back to Sonny's house to do more work on the project. Well, at least that was the plan.

Whilst working we started talking, and it turns out, we have more in common than one would have thought.

I haven't mentioned it before, but my dad died 6 years ago, and it turns out that Sonny's mom has too died. So, I guess that caused us to sort of bond.

Sonny explained that's the reason why she's such a diva. She used it to mask her pain at losing her mom.

"Oh gosh, Sonny. I misunderstood you." I admitted.

"That's okay, Chad. That was kinda of my plan. I didn't want anyone to know the truth. It hurts so much." She cried.

I decided I'd better be there for her, so I hugged her, to let her know I'd be here for her. I've lost a parent; I know how hard it is.

"I'm here for you Sonny. Anytime you need, feel free to talk to me." I told her.

"Thank you Chad. Y'know, I thought you were just an annoying nerd, but now I see, you're actually not that bad. I guess we both judged each other a little too harshly." She said, continuing to cry. "For the record. If you tell anyone about mom, or me crying, look out." She joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told her solemnly. "So Sonny, what day was the accident?" I asked her.

"Well Chad, I'll never forget the night my daddy told me. It was 5th June, 2007. I was 12 years old at the time." She told me.

"Sonny, if you're okay with it, on the anniversary this year, I'd like to organise a little memorial for you." I said.

"I'd like that. Thank you, Chad." She cried.

We spent the rest of the night, just watching a little bit of TV. Neither of us were up to doing more work. We ended up falling asleep on the couch whilst watching TV. Oops.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_**Before school**_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello, Jodie Cooper speaking." Mrs Cooper answered.

"Mrs Cooper, this is Sonny Munroe, I go to school with Chad." I told her.

"Oh, hello Sonny, do you know where my son is?" she asked me, concerned.

"Yeah, he came over to my house after school to work on our science project. I'm really sorry Mrs Cooper, but he ended up falling asleep here." I informed her.

"Okay Sonny. I'll drop around soon with some clothes for him." She replied.

I then went and got myself ready.

_Ding Dong._

"Hello?" I asked the door, confused. Who rings someone's doorbell at 7:30 in the morning?

"Sonny Munroe?" The woman asked.

"Yeah…" I replied, confused.

"I'm Jodie Cooper." She replied.

"Oh, Mrs Cooper. So you've got Chad's clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, here you go Sonny." She replied, handing me the clothes and walked off.

I sat Chad's clothes on the table, and decided to wake the boy up. After all, it wasn't long till school.

"Good morning, Mr Nerd." I called out jokingly as I knocked on the door.

"Morning Princess." He replied, in the same fashion.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered, sounding like he was squirming outta bed.

As I walked in, he said, "Sonny, I've got no clothes to wear. We're going to have to stop by my house."

"That's already taken care of Mister. I rang your mom to let her know why you weren't home, and she dropped the clothes off for you a while ago." I stated.

I gave him the clothes and left him to have a shower and get dressed.

Soon enough Nerdy was ready and we were on our way to school.

_Friday 27th April 2012 (The next day)._

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Oh dear." I called out.

"What?" Mr Nerd called out, lying next to me.

"What happened last night?" I asked. It's weird; I couldn't recall anything.

"Oh." He replied… obviously realising the position we were laying in… On my sofa, together. "Um, nothing bad happened, Sonny. We just must have fallen asleep whilst we were working." He added.

"I sure hope so… but I don't recall a thing." I told him.

We then got up, and got ready. Today was a good day, although it was a Friday, we didn't have school, so we could just hang out, with our new found friendship.

Mrs Cooper was aware that Chad was at my house again, and that he might have to stay over.

_Ding Dong – _I walked over to the door.

"Hey Sonny." My friend Meg called as I opened the door.

SHOOT! Chad is here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rudely.

"I am your friend… I want to hang out with you." She replied, snarky.

"Well, go away. I'm busy." I snapped.

I then closed the door in her face.

Oh my goodness, that was a close one.

When I got back to the sofa, I told Chad, "Uh, dude, we have a problem."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Uh Meg, my friend from school, she just wanted to hang out. She nearly saw you." I replied, a little nervous.

"Sonny, don't worry, when we know it's all clear, we can hang around at my house, or something if you like." He said confidently.

In the end, we just decided to have a day of watching TV, and surfing the net, we ignored the doorbell, and just had fun getting to know each other more.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Oh dear." Sonny screamed, waking me up. Wait, why was Sonny waking me up? Why could I hear her so well? Oh shoot. That's right; we fell asleep on the sofa together.

"What?" I asked her, a little worried by her tone.

"What happened last night?" She questioned. Lol, poor Sonny. She must have thought I'd taken advantage of her or something. Na, not me. Mr Innocent Nerd.

"Oh. Um, nothing bad happened, Sonny. We just must have fallen asleep whilst we were working." I told her. Lol, poor Sonny.

"I sure hope so… but I don't recall a thing." She replied.

I decided to get up and I had a shower. After what happened yesterday, we thought ahead and got some clothes before coming around here.

Just as I got out of the shower, Sonny was at the door, yelling at someone. Hmm, what's with this girl and yelling?

She slammed the door closed, and then gave me some horrible news… That was her friend… Who nearly saw me.

In case you haven't yet got the point, Sonny is a popular, I'm a nerd, therefore, we are supposed to be enemies.

No-one can know about our friendship. So, uh, yeah… That's bad that we were nearly found out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Okay guys, I decided to end it there. Hope you all enjoyed that now. And I'm sorry to those who still want the "socially awkward Chad" I've decided to speed things up a bit, because I don't plan on having this story going much longer.**

**Review, and see ya's next time. Oh and when you review, let me know what you think of the new review system. I like it :)**

**~ Bobbie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Well, I've finally managed another update... Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_Thursday 24th May 2012_

Oh my goodness. The day is here. The day that our science projects are due. And tomorrow is the start of school break.

Chad was here all night trying to get the finishing touches done on it and might I say, he did a great job.

*knock knock* "Good morning sleepy head" I said to him, as I approached the spare room.

"We've been friends for a couple of weeks and you are sounding like a mother." He retorted.

"Funny." I joked. "Just get up dude. We gotta get to school."

Yeah, I know, it's a real change of character, me, the bratty, spoiled, rich girl being the responsible one, and the plain, boring, poor guy being the irresponsible one, but hey, I guess we've been influential on each other… I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

Finally, we were both ready.

"Mr Cooper. Miss Munroe, nice to finally see you." The teacher said as we walked into science class. Late.

"Mr Cooper, I expect better of you." He added.

Next minute I heard whispers all around the class room.

"What is Sonny doing with that geek?"

"Ewwwww, is Sonny becoming geeky now?"

"Who'd have thought that hottie would fall for that nottie"

I just shoved everyone's criticisms off. They don't know the story. They don't understand.

I went and sat in my usual seat, whilst Chad sat there with our project in his usual seat.

"Firstly, thank you all for handing in your projects. I'm glad that for once, everyone has handed something in. First off this morning, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe will present their project. I am looking forward to this one, I must admit." The teacher blabbered on.

Wonderful, we are going first, and I haven't seen anyone else's so I have no idea how to feel. Then again, Chad is a genius, so I'm sure it'll be the best.

Chad walked up with his notes, and I walked up with mine. We were going to take the presentation in turns. We also had a PowerPoint presentation so the class could follow along.

"Good morning fellow class mates." I started.

"Chad and I sat for a while, trying to think of something that would be of use to ordinary people, that would revolutionise people's lives. We sat trying to think of something, that would be remarkable, but also able to be made in 8 weeks." I continued.

"Finally, we thought, there is one issue that affects everyone on the planet. Many people for different reasons. Some people think that we are destroying the planet with our current methods, others just want to save money. Well, today we present to you a new way to generate energy." I finished off.

"The world's energy problems, are a thing of the past, thanks to this little device. The basic idea of it, is any of your waste, no matter what it is, can be used power your home, and for very little cost. As Sonny will demonstrate with our prototype, if you put a can into the unit, it will turn the can into matter needed to power things. For example, to show you how powerful it is, we have hooked the unit up to the staff room. The regular power will be cut, and this device will power every single item in the staff room. Every computer, fridge, microwave oven, kettle, everything. If you don't mind, please follow us there now." Chad finished.

Everyone walked down to the staff room, and the school had organised the electricians to disconnect the staff room, fully from the school's power, and they will hook our device up.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, I will now ask the electricians to turn off and disconnect the staff room, from the school power." He said.

They did so.

"I would now ask that you hook up our device to the staff room." He added after.

Which they did.

"Now, guys, I will put this can into the device, turn it on, and, as you can see, it alone is powering half of the staff room, on one can. That is roughly, 50 computers, 10 photocopiers, 5 printers, 2 high definition TV's, the entire hot water system, and around 100 lights. All from one soda can." I stated.

"As you can see, we have developed a very powerful item, which can be used straight away. This device works with just about any matter, you just put it into the unit, you turn it on, and it turns the matter into electricity." I finished.

"Chad, Sonny, what if you don't have enough stuff to keep the power running, say for example, you run out of stuff at home to use." The teacher asked.

"Thanks for that question, there are two options available at this point, firstly, it will revert to solar power, if you have solar cells set up. To power everything in this entire room, would require two of our standard power cells to both have the sun power it during the day, and recharge the batteries for night use, requiring no external energy." Chad replied.

"Also, you can hook it up to your normal power if needed." He added.

"Thank you very much for that Mr Cooper and Miss Munroe. Everyone, return to the classroom now, whilst the staff room is hooked back to the regular power." The teacher added.

"Chad, Sonny, a moment." He request.

We both walked up to him.

"Guys, I am very impressed with this invention, it is the best I've seen in 30 years of teaching science. I would personally like to recommend this item for the local science awards being held here next month. If real scientists love it as much as me, you could be right in that it can power the world and solve the energy crisis." The teacher said really excited.

I must say, all the other inventions, and experiments we saw after, were pretty damn poor.

At Lunch, Chad and I decided to go back to my house, so that we could process everything.

_After School_

What an interesting day. The final day at school for the school year went really well, tomorrow is the start of summer vacation, which will be great. Next week our report card for the year will be posted to us, and I'll be interested to see my results for this year.

Starting tomorrow, will be a few months that Chad and I can use to get to know each other without having the idiots at school interfere.

I just had a brilliant idea. Dad and I are going away for most of the break, I should ask Chad to come along.

"Hey Chad. I was thinking, Dad and I are going away during the vacation. Would you like to come with us? It'll give us time to get to know each other as friends, without having to worry about the idiots at school finding out?" I asked him, nervously.

"Well Sonny…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - What did you think? Was it okay? By the way, on 9th August (last Thursday) it was my birthday. Can you all please give me the best belated birthday gifts by reviewing this chap please? Okay, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - So, it's time for another chapter of TWOS. Not a whole lot happening in this chap. A little filler of chap for the following chapters. Sorry for the craptacularness.**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Hey, Chad. I was thinking; Dad and I are going away during the vacation. Would you like to come with us? It'll give us time to get to know each other as friends, without having to worry about the idiots at school finding out?" Sonny asked.

Wow. Sonny wanted me to join her and her dad on their vacation. That was pretty special.

I really would've loved to go on vacation with them. So long as my mom was okay with it, I was gonna say yes.

"Well Sonny, as long as mom is okay with it, yeah, I'd love to go on vacation with you." I replied, feeling extremely happy.

_A few days later_

I woke up early that morning and with all the times that Sonny and I had accidentally slept over the past few months, I'd formed a habit of just acting like it was my own home. So I went downstairs in just a singlet and pair of boxer shorts and got something to drink.

After I got my drink, which turned out to be a glass of cold water (perfect on these warm summer mornings), I decided to go into the living room and watch some television.

There wasn't much on this particular morning, but it was better than laying in bed doing nothing.

About 20 minutes later Mr. Munroe turned up.

"Good morning, Chad." He greeted me casually.

"Mornin' sir." I replied cheerfully.

"So Chad, Sonny tells me that you are going to join us on our vacation." He asked curiously.

"That's right, sir. Sonny asked me to come along; we are becoming quite good friends now, and she thinks we should get to know each other better, so, yeah." I replied, a little nervous.

"That's great Chad. You're kind of becoming like a son to me now anyway. You certainly stay here enough that you should be my son." He joked. "Chad, can you go wake up Sonny for me please? We have to get going soon." He asked.

"Not a problem." I replied casually.

I went upstairs to Sonny's room; the room right next to the guest room I was in.

I knocked on the door to no response. Oh man; gotta love this about Sonny.

I knocked a second time, and she kind of groaned. I carefully opened the door and called out.

"Sonny! Your Dad says you have to get ready to head on vacation."

She groaned.

Ugh. "Sonny! Wake Up!" I screamed.

"Chad! Get outta here. I haven't even got my hair done; I look ugly. Go, please, Chad!" She screamed.

"Sonny, I'm not looking at you, for starters, and secondly, your dad sent me up here to get you up. We need to get ready to go on the vacation." I told her. Deciding not to join in her screaming match.

"Ugh! Fine, Chad. I'll get up, now get outta here so I can get out of bed in dignity!" She screamed yet again.

I decided to leave her room and head to the shower on the en suite of my guest room. I don't really know why we called it the "guest" room anymore; I seemed to be there that much that I was a part of the furniture.

After a couple hours we were all ready to head off to the airport. Sonny's dad owned his own private jet, and was also a pilot, so he was going to fly us in his plane, which was good for me; y'know, some private time with Sonny.

"Alright, Sonny and Chad. Let's get up in the plane now." Mr. Munroe called.

We jumped into the plane. Mr. Munroe went into the cabin with his co-pilot and Sonny and I went into the back and took a seat.

"MUN-002 you are now clear to take off." the Air Traffic Controller called through the C.B. Radio.

*ding dong* "We are now clear to take off, please fasten your seat belts until the seatbelt light is turned off." Mr. Munroe called over the speaker.

Next minute we felt the plane start going forward and next minute it was up in the air.

**SPOV**

*beep, beep, beep* I heard my alarm clock go off. "Ugh. I'm too tired." I yelled, and hit the snooze button.

I went back to sleep, and a bit later I heard steps going toward my room.

*knock knock*

_Oh dear. No. Pretend you can't hear anything, Sonny_. I thought.

A second knock came from the door, and then I heard Chad's voice.

"Sonny! Your Dad says you have to get ready to head on vacation."

I groaned.

"Sonny! Wake Up!" He screamed at me.

"Chad! Get outta here. I haven't even got my hair done; I look ugly. Go, please, Chad." I screamed back.

"Sonny, I'm not looking at you, for starters, and secondly, your dad sent me up here to get you up. We need to get ready to go on the vacation." He replied, calmly.

"Ugh! Fine, Chad. I'll get up, now get outta here so I can get out of bed in dignity!" I screamed yet again.

He then closed the door and by the sound of it, went back down stairs.

I dragged myself out of my bed, looked in the mirror, and wanted to cry. I hated seeing myself with no make up.

I know I pretended to be this cocky, self absorbed girl, but really, that was all an act. I was actually very self conscious and had terrible self esteem.

I dragged myself in the shower and eventually I managed to get myself out of there. I loved standing in the shower. If I could, I'd stay there all the time.

Despite it being summer, I shivered when I got out. I then got dressed, applied my make up; y'know, the same thing girls do all the time.

Eventually I got myself downstairs, and then we left to go to the airport.

I've never mentioned this before, but daddy is a pilot. He always flies us wherever we need to go; he also has a really sweet, top-of-the-line jet.

Eventually we were up in the air, and flying over the Pacific ocean, which, in case you're not aware, is off the west coast of America. It connects with the east coast of Europe, Asia, Pacific Islands (duh!), Australia and New Zealand.

We planned to go several places over the vacation; being our summer vacation we had for a few months. First of we were going to a place in New Zealand, which'll be pretty cool. I'd heard New Zealand was a great place to visit.

After that we were going to a few places in Australia, then over to Europe for a while, and back home.

Eventually we landed in New Zealand. Because it's summer in the Northern Hemisphere, it was winter down in the South, so this is a perfect time to go skiing which is the main thing people do in this town during winter. That would be cool; I hadn't been skiing for years.

"MUN-002 you are clear to land." The Air Traffic Control woman said over the radio.

*ding dong* "Alright guys, we are about to land, please fasten your seatbelts until the plane has come to a complete stop." Daddy called over the speaker.

Oh, that was a nice flight. We finally landed in Queenstown, New Zealand... That name kind of reminds me of Queensland, Australia, which was the next place we would visit.

So, we got out of the plane, Dad had it looked up in the hanger it's being kept in and we got a taxi to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel, I was really surprised, I know Dad had a lot of money, and he liked to spoil us, but man, this place was insane.

It started off with 10 identical rooms, four rooms could be configured as twin, so what daddy did, was get two rooms; one for him, and one for Chad and I. Within the rooms there were smaller "rooms" if you will, with the beds, so Chad would be in one and I would be in the other.

The rooms featured stone clad fireplaces, Wi-Fi and iPod connections, flat screen TV with pay TV hooked up and DVD/CD players, bathroom with double vanities and separate shower and bath and a large furnished balcony.

But that wasn't all; there are also champagne and handmade chocolates in the room on arrival, full a la carte breakfast daily, fresh flowers and seasonal fruit in room, valet car parking, and complimentary gym access.

I fell in love with that room, let alone the rest of the stuff we were going to do whilst we were there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay, what did you think? Hope you liked it... Now it's time for you to review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Just a short little chap here. Hope y'all like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*beep beep beep*<p>

Ugh. *slap* I hit the alarm clock.

I got out of bed and went and knocked on Chad's door.

*knock knock*

"CHAAAAADDDD"! I called.

"I'm coming Sonny." He replied.

I then went and jumped into the shower, got ready, and came out to have breakfast.

I had a couple pieces of fruit, a slice of toast and a glass of milk.

Chad and I then went down stairs to go and explore the town.

It's quite a beautiful little town.

After about half an hour of walking around, dad called me and asked us to meet him in his room. We were about to do some activities together.

"Sonny, Chad. Thanks for meeting me here." he greeted.

"I've got us booked to go skiing this morning." he added.

"Oh, wow. We haven't gone skiing for years dad... Since..." At that point I started crying.

The last time I went skiing was with mom. The memory of that made me cry.

"It's okay Sonny. We don't have to go if you aren't up to it." He added.

Aww, daddy loves me.

"No dad, it's fine. Let's go have some fun." I forced a smile onto my face. Let's hope that this'll be fun.

"Ohh, this'll be interesting." Chad chirped in.

"You okay Chaddy?" I asked.

"Yeah Son. I've just never been skiing before. But it should be fun. I'm looking forward to it." he replied.

We got to the ski place, and the trainer taught us the basics of how to ski, and then let us go solo to see how we went picking it up. As dad and I have skied before, it was more of a refresher for us.

"Woohooo" I screamed. "This is fun."

I picked it up straight away, and after a while, I reached the bottom of the hill...

A few minutes later, Chad arrived, all wobbly though.

"Woahhh." he was screaming.

Then when he got to the bottom, he landed face first into the snow.

OW!

I got him back up.

"You okay Chaddy?" I asked.

"Yeah Son, I'm great" He smiled.

"Here Chad, let's go back up, and I'll help you." I offered.

We then took the lift thing back to the top, and when we got there. I showed him a bit more how to do it.

He picked it up pretty quickly then...

We both went down at the same time, and he was much better. He picked it up really quickly actually.

Then we went and entered a few competitions.

Yeah, I know, we aren't good enough for comps yet, but we entered an easy one to start with. It was great fun.

We spend the following few hours in the comps as a team. We won two gold medals, three silver, and 2 bronze ones.

Not bad for a few amateurs.

Before long, it was lunch time, and sadly dad only had us booked in for the morning, so we went back to the hotel, had some lunch, and chilled at the hotel for a few hours.

In the afternoon we decided to go jet boating on the lake, it was quite an experience.

**CPOV**

What a day! Sonny woke me up early in the morning, and soon after we went skiing. That was fun considering I'd never skied before in my life.

After my first attempt, Sonny came and helped me. Showed me how to do it.

Man this feels so damn good. I really like Sonny. She is such an amazing girl. I'm so thankful that she invited me along here.

Then in the afternoon we went jet boating, now that was really fun. And I picked that up really well. Sonny and I were busy just racing each other, and trying to knock each other off their boat thing. It was so fun.

After we finished boating, we decided to head back to the hotel again, at about 5ish, we ran into an old friend of mine from Wisconsin, who moved to New Zealand a long time ago.

"Oh my goodness. Emma! Hey." I screamed out.

"Chad? Wow, man. It's been such a long time." she replied chirpy.

"I know. Man, it's not the same just talking online." I replied again.

It's been so long since we've seen each other in person. I actually miss her quite a lot.

We had a hug, y'know, like friends do, but as soon as we hugged, Sonny ran off, in the direction of the hotel.

"Sonny." I called out.

No response. Ugh.

Sonny." I called again.

Still no reply. I started to get worried at this point.

Sonny, what's wrong?" I called out to her, running after her.

She just picked up her pace and I lost her.

Oh dear.

"Sorry Emma, we'll have to chat again later. I need to find out what's going on with Sonny." I told her. Sad.

"That's okay Chad. I've gotta get home now anyway. We have to catch up again soon." She replied.

Y'know, since she's been in New Zealand, Emma has picked up quite an accent. It's actually quite cool.

I ran back to the hotel, but Sonny was locked in her room and wouldn't respond.

**SPOV**

At about 5 pm we ran into an old friend of Chad's, who apparently used to live in Wisconsin but moved to New Zealand when they were really young.

"Oh my goodness. Emma! Hey." He said.

"Chad? Wow, man. It's been such a long time." She replied.

"I know. Man, it's not the same just talking online." he relied to her.

They then had a hug. A long, heartfelt hug.

Oh dear.

"Sonny, this is Emma. We grew up in Wisconsin together when we were young. But when we were about 5 or so, Emma moved to New Zealand." he told me.

I think these two might like each other. Oh no.

I then ran off, back to the hotel room, which was like, just a little bit away.

"Sonny."

"Sonny."

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I heard Chad screaming as I ran off.

Ugh. Never trust a boy. They always let you down.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? Let me know in a review. Speaking of reviews. I've deleted the preview chapter, as I don't see the point in leaving it there. So, if you reviewed the last chapter logged in, you'll have to be logged out to review this chapter.<strong>

**Review, and see ya next time :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi... This is a really short chapter, I'm sorry. I think it's got what it needs. And, because I've forgotten to mention this for a few chaps, thanks MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing :)**

****roger - **Thanks for the review mate. Chad is a really nice bloke :) that's what I like about him.**

**hope you all enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I got back to the hotel and I found Sonny crying on the sofa of the room.

"Sonny, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

She just kept sobbing.

I sat there, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Chad?" She cried.

"Yeah Sonny?" I said.

"What's the deal with Emma?" She asked.

"What are you on about Sonny?"

"You and Emma. You two seem to be more than friends." She replied, sad.

"What do you mean? We are friends who haven't seen each other in years." I replied, a little bit confused.

"When you two hugged. It seemed like more than just a hug." She said, crying again.

Wow! Sonny was jealous.

"I assure you Sonny, we are just friends. It's been about 10 years since we last saw each other in person. That's all." I said very seriously.

"You promise?" She questioned, hopefully.

"I promise." I told her solemnly.

We then hugged for a few minutes. It was very nice.

"Sorry for being so stupid, Chad." She cried.

"Don't worry about it Sonny." I reassured her.

"After losing mom, I get sad when it seems someone is going to leave me, or something."

"It's fine Sonny. I was just worried about you." I replied.

"I love you Chad." She stated.

"Love you too best friend." I replied.

I was glad that'd all been sorted.

"Sonny, do you mind if I have dinner with Emma?" I asked her cautiously.

"That's fine Chad. I can't stop you." She laughed.

I sent a text to Emma.

"_Hi Emma, it's Chad. Wanna have dinner tonight? I've chatted with Sonny."_

She replied a few minutes later.

"_Sure Chad. We'll meet up at the hotel restaurant. I've eaten there plenty of times. It's really nice." _She replied.

"_See you at 7." _I replied.

**SPOV**

I ran back to the hotel, went to the sofa and started bawling my eyes out. I was really upset. Chad and Emma seemed like more than friends.

"Sonny did I do something wrong?" Chad asked me. He seemed worried.

I sat there, just sobbing. I didn't want to talk to him, however I changed my mind.

"Chad?" I cried.

"Yeah Sonny?" He replied.

"What's the deal with Emma?" I questioned.

"What are you on about Sonny?" He honestly sounded like he had no idea.

"You and Emma. You two seem to be more than friends." I stated, quite bluntly.

"What do you mean? We are friends who haven't seen each other in years." He replied, still sounding confused.

"When you two hugged. It seemed like more than just a hug." She cried.

"I assure you Sonny, we are just friends. It's been about 10 years since we last saw each other in person. That's all." He stated firmly.

"You promise?" I begged.

"I promise." He replied convincingly.

We had a very long, nice hug at that point.

"Sorry for being so stupid Chad." I cried again.

"Don't worry about it Sonny." He replied, which made me smile.

"After losing mom, I get sad when it seems someone is going to leave me, or something."

"It's fine Sonny. I was just worried about you." He stated.

"I love you Chad." I told him, hugging him

"Love you too best friend." He replied, hugging me back, and he pecked me on the check.

Chad then decided to go have dinner with Emma, and why shouldn't he? They are friends, and they had not seen each other for years, so they should.

**CPOV**

It got to 7:55pm, and Sonny had helped me decide what to wear. I know Emma was just a friend, but I still wanted look nice. We chose a nice black suit, with white pin-stripes and a white tie with various patterns on it.

I walked to the restaurant to meet up with Emma.

Wow! Goodness me, I was surprised to see how beautiful she was tonight.

She 's around 5' 6", a little bit tanned, but not much, she had brown hair with blonde highlights that reaches to just below her shoulders and was wearing a pretty, flowery dress. She had a tiny bit of make up on, but not much.

"Hey Emma. You look amazing." I smiled.

"Thanks Chad, you too." She returned.

We had quite a good night actually. I was quite impressed with how it went. I was expecting it to be quite awkward, since it had been over 10 years since we'd seen each other last.

After I had dinner with Emma, and caught up with her, Sonny and I went down to the doughnut shop, had a few doughnuts and a cup of coffee each, then we went back up to the room, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please review :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Well, here we are … after 3 weeks, I've finally managed to get this written. Thanks for coming back.**

**Hope you all enjoy this. **

**Also, after I posted the last chapter, MusicChannySkyscraper (thanks for beta'ing btw) noticed that the story was on 9,999 words. So, now we are over 10,000 words :) **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

What a night last night was. Whilst Chad and Emma were on their "date" daddy and I went and had dinner as well.

It was really fun. After daddy and I had dinner, I saw Chad back in the room after his dinner with Emma. We went and had a coffee and doughnut each down at the little shop.

"So Chad. How'd your date go?" I joked.

"Sonny. It wasn't a date. We're just friends." He started.

"Don't worry Chad. It was a joke." I replied, laughing my butt off.

"It was nice, Sonny. It was great to catch up with her in person after how long it's been since we've seen each other." He replied.

"Hey, Sonny. You and Emma didn't get off on the right foot, how about I text Emma, and organise for you two to hang out and get to know each other?" He asked, excited.

"Sure, why not?" I drawled.

Chad then started tapping his iPhone screen and a few minutes later, a noise came from it. I assume it was a reply message.

"Okay Sonny, she said she'll be here in about 10 minutes. So, you have 10 minutes to get ready. Good luck." He stirred.

I then raced into the shower, had a really quick one, and got ready just as the door bell buzzed.

"Hi Emma. Sonny's just in the bathroom." I heard Chad say just as I was walking out.

"Here I am!" I said in a theatrical way.

I grabbed my handbag, and went downstairs with Emma.

We first off went and got a coffee; I'm addicted to coffee. I need my morning coffee.

"So Sonny, tell me about yourself." Emma asked.

"Wow Emma, where do I start? Well, I'm 17 years old. I go to a really expensive, private school in Los Angeles, which is rated as one of America's best schools. I think we are in the top 10. I only have my dad. When I was 12, my mom died in a car crash, and that really affected me. Still to this day, when I'm home alone, I lay on my bed crying, which is quite a lot, because my dad is rarely around. That brings me to my dad. He's a great guy; well, he used to be. When mom was alive, dad and I were really close. I was his princess, but after mom died, he was really affected as well. Straight after dad got the news, he told me, and then he went down into our cellar, grabbed a bottle of alcohol, and started drinking. Virtually non-stop. He also started dating lots of girls. Every night he'd come home with a different girl. Although, recently he's stopped doing both those things.

"Dad is a real-estate developer. He owns most of the best homes and business buildings in LA. He makes billions of dollars per year. But not only does he have all the buildings in LA, he also owns a lot of buildings in other parts of the country, which means he does spend a bit of time away. A few months ago was when I properly met Chad. At school we had a class project we had to do together. At first it was a hate-hate relationship. We both despised each other, but recently, we've been getting pretty close. We are now best friends. And that's pretty much all I'm going to say." I finished.

I sat there, looking at Emma, trying to work out what she was thinking about all that. But she seemed pretty hard to read.

"Wow Sonny. My goodness. I can see why you freaked out at Chad and I. I'm so sorry about that. Just to be perfectly clear, Chad and I are just good friends. There is nothing going on between us, at all. I've actually got a boyfriend." She started.

"Also Sonny, I'm really sorry to hear about your mum, I don't know how I'd cope if I'd lost mine. She means the world to me. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.

"As for me, I'm 17 years old also, I'll be turning 18 in a few months. I was born in, and lived in America until I was about 5 years old, because my dad got a job here. I go to school 5 days a week, and I work 8 hours each weekend at the local supermarket. I have a boyfriend, who is really great, his name is Todd Farley. We've been going out for about 2 years. Other than that, there isn't a whole lot else to me. I'm a straight A student." She finished.

We then finished our coffees and went for a walk to the shopping centre.

"So Sonny. You and Chad seem pretty close. I get the feeling there is more than meets the eye." Emma curiously commented.

"Well, Emma, I'll be honest with you, I quite like Chad, but he clearly doesn't feel the same way, so, there is nothing I can do about it." I told her really sadly.

"Sonny, I do not believe that for one minute. I've known Chad all his life. Even though I've not seen him for about 12 years, we still chat regularly, and we often have calls. I still know that boy very well, and the way he talks about you, I am 100% positive he's into you." She cheerfully stated.

"Are you sure Emma? I just don't see it." I asked.

"Sonny. Even a blind man can see that you two are madly in love with each other. Heck, I've only known you for a couple days, and I can see there is a spark between you." She said, again, cheerfully.

Wow. I honestly never though Chad was into me like that. I know he loved me as a best friend... but more than that? I never realised. However, I really couldn't see why Emma would lie about it.

We then continued to talk about random stuff after that. Though, she did keep going on about Chad and I.

**EPOV  
><strong>

_**From: Chad**_

_Emma, can you come down to the hotel please? I want you and Sonny to hang out today and get to know each other._

_**To: Chad**_

_Okay. Be there in 10._

I had already got up this morning, so I put on my jacket, being winter and all, and took a stroll down to the hotel where Sonny and Chad stayed.

_*knock knock*_

Chad then answered the door, told me Sonny was in the shower, and invited me in.

Just as I walked in, Sonny came out of the bathroom.

We left the hotel room, and went downstairs to the coffee shop. Sonny absolutely insisted on getting a coffee. That girl must be addicted. I rolled my eyes.

"So Sonny, tell me about yourself." I asked, quite interested in the girl that Chad is so into.

Sonny is quite an interesting character, I must say after listening to her. I was really sad that her mum died though. She was 12 years old. That must have been devastating. And man, having a dad change the way it sounds like he did. That was horrible.

I actually felt quite sad for the girl. Thankfully she became friends with Chad. She seemed really happy about that.

After she finished speaking, I could tell from her face that she was trying to work out my thoughts. So I decided to just verbalise them.

"Wow Sonny. My goodness. I can see why you freaked out at Chad and I. I'm so sorry about that. Just to be perfectly clear, Chad and I are just good friends. There is nothing going on between us, at all. I've actually got a boyfriend." I said.

I felt it was important for her to know that I have no intention of stealing Chad from her. And that I did actually have a boyfriend, so I wasn't at all interested in Chad.

"Also Sonny, I'm really sorry to hear about your mum, I don't know how I'd cope if I'd lost mine. She means the world to me. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." I added.

I then rattled off a bunch of stuff about me. It was all the usual, boring stuff you tell people when you get to know each other.

We then finished our coffees and went for a walk to the shopping centre.

"So Sonny. You and Chad seem pretty close. I get the feeling there is more than meets the eye." I commented. Clearly these two should be together.

Come on. Chad and Sonny. I had a good idea. They could be called Channy. Anyway, Channy would be an awesome couple. Seriously. I'd only known Sonny a few days, but I could really tell that they are made for each other.

**Chad**

"Good morning world." I called as I got up... Not to anyone in particular.

What a day this was going to be. The sun wass shining, not a cloud in the sky, and I was in New Zealand, with a very pretty country with the girl I'd fallen in love with, and her dad.

Shortly later I heard Sonny get up.

Sonny came out of her sub-room (I guess) and greeted me.

"So Chad. How'd your date go?"

"Sonny. It wasn't a date. We're just friends." I replied, acting peeved off, but secretly loving it.

"Don't worry Chad. It was a joke." She replied. Laughing. Ugh.

"It was nice Sonny. It was great to catch up with her in person after how long it's been since we've seen each other." I told her.

"Hey, Sonny. You and Emma didn't get off on the right foot, how about I text Emma, and organise for you two to hang out and get to know each other?" I added excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" She drawled.

I then started sending Emma a text message. She replied back virtually immediately and I told Sonny to quickly shower.

About 10 mins later, as promised, the door bell rang.

"Hi Emma. Sonny's just in the bathroom." I informed her.

"Here I am!" Sonny came out, like she was in a play or something.

She then took her handbag and left with Emma. I hoped that they wouldn't kill each other.

A few minutes after they left, Mr Munroe came in.

"Hey guys." He called out.

"It's just me sir." I replied.

"Where's Sonny?" He asked, concerned.

"She's just gone out with my friend Emma. I want my two best girls to get to know each other." I stated.

"Cool, well, Chad. How about you and I take a flight to the North Island and visit the Lord of the Rings set? I know Sonny'll hate us for going without her, but we'll take her again later." He asked.

"Sure sir. I love the Lord of the Rings."

Mr Munroe and I then went down to the hanger and jumped into his plane, took off, and flew to the North Island and went on the Lord of the Rings tour.

It was so freaking awesome. We went and checked out the various sites, and in the afternoon we took the plane back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So, what did you think? Am I the only LoTR fan here? I'm looking forward to The Hobbit coming out next month.**

**I hope you all liked that, it was pretty fun to write the Emma/Sonny stuff :)**

**So, that's about it from me I guess. See you next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – Hey guys, this is the first part of a 2 part chapter for Christmas. The next chapter will be up closer to Christmas. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

I woke up the following morning, feeling quite content. Life was really good. I had the best person in the world as my best friend, who I happened to be on holiday with.

Her dad was almost like a dad to me, which was really nice. I had a mom who cares deeply about me, and I was finally truly over the pain of losing my dad.

So yeah, life was really good, and I liked that.

We decided that today was the day we were going to head over to Australia, spend a little while there, and then move on again.

I woke Sonny up, and we started packing our luggage, ready to move on.

Knowing Sonny and I, we took a lot longer than we should have; there was a lot of mucking around during the packing. I stole pieces of her clothing, hid them, and so she had to run around trying to find it, and she did the same with me. It was quite hilarious... That was until about 11:50 am, when she yelled;

"Where the hell have you put it Chad?"

"Put what?" I enquired, after all, she'd found everything I hid.

"I'm missing a bra." she complained.

"Um Sonny, why on earth would I touch those pieces of clothing?" I asked.

"I don't know Chad, but it's not here, and I can't find it." She replied, a little frustrated.

"Sorry Son, no idea where it is."

Honestly, there was no way I knew where that was. That was not a part of the game.

I had a look around, to see if I could spot it, but sure enough, it appeared to have vanished into thin air.

Wow, that was insane.

I finished packing my bag, and by that time Sonny had given up looking for it. I helped her with the last bit of her luggage, and we zipped her suitcase just as her dad entered.

"Okay guys, ready to start heading to Australia?" He asked.

"Yep, let's hit the sky." I retorted.

After what was a very uneventful flight, we landed at the Sydney International Airport. The flight was only about an hour, so yeah, not much happened.

Although, that said, there was a bit of drama after we left the airport.

Once again, Mr Munroe left the plane at a hanger, and we took a taxi to our hotel room. However, on the way something happened...

**Sonny POV**

After we arrived in Sydney, we started heading to the hotel we were going to stay at, to get set up, but then something horrible happened.

Since Chaddy and I spent so much time together in New Zealand without Daddy, we decided Daddy and I would sit in the back of the taxi together and have a yarn, so that meant Chad was in the front of the taxi.

All of a sudden, just down the road from the hotel, I heard a loud screech, followed by a loud crashing sound. Next minute I saw glass flying across the place. I heard a scream, I asked dad if he was okay. He replied that he was, and I checked on Chad. "Yeah, Son, I'm ..." he started as he blacked out. I looked over him, seeping through his shirt was the red, blood like liquid, I noticed a large cut in his shirt, deep into his skin, right near his heart. I was terrified.

The ambulance came pretty quickly and took him to the hospital. Whilst there, the doctor discovered he lost too much blood. His only injury was that nasty cut, which caused a hell of a loss of blood.

That was pretty serious though, he was laying there in the hospital on his death bed, his only hope was to be a blood transfusion.

That is pretty serious in Australia. They say that in Australia 1 in 30 people donate blood, yet 1 in 3 need blood during their lifetime, so at the best of times, it's hard to get a suitable blood transfusion.

But this wasn't one of those "best of" times, you see; Chad has an extremely rare blood type. It's not the rarest, but it's still a bad situation.

You see, the doctor told us, ideally you would give the patient blood that is the same type as theirs, but in an emergency, some blood types can be used with others. For example, someone with "AB positive" blood, can receive a transfusion of any blood type, but someone with "O negative" can only receive blood from a donor who has O negative blood.

After the doctor did a test of Chad's blood type we found out that he has O negative, which only 9 percent of the population has.

It is the 3rd most common blood, after O positive at 40% and A positive at 31 %, but the big problem with O negative, is it's not compatible with other blood types.

So, after that long rant, the only way we could save Chad's life, is if we found a donor with O negative blood.

Being my best friend, I told the doctor to test me, because if I was compatible, I'd be more than glad to give up some of my blood to save him.

We also got Daddy tested just in case I was not compatible; hopefully he would be.

The doctor drew a sample of my blood, and put it into his machine to test it, then I had to wait to find out if I was compatible.

**Chad POV**

_I was in some weird place, a very weird place, it was dark, it was scary and all of a sudden, this shape appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't tell what it was, then a white light appeared, naturally, I started heading toward the white light. _

_Once I reached the light at the end of the tunnel, I found myself in front of some very shiny gates._

_A man in white, appeared, he was 10 feet tall, and had a long white beard._

_I am Peter, and Chad, we are here to determine if you shall pass these gates._

_All of a sudden, the man named Peter disappeared, the white light disappeared, the gates, and everything disappeared. It was black again, even the shape disappeared._

_I was so scared. I had no idea what on earth was going on. _

_It was horrible and dark._

_All of a sudden, the darkness turned into fire and brimstone a man appeared, he was also quite tall, he was red in colour, full of anger, and he had horns sticking out of his head._

_I guess this was the fella named Satan, and the other was Saint Peter, the apostle of Jesus._

_But why was I seeing both these people? What the hell was going on?_

_After that though, everything went black again. I was horribly confused._

**Sonny POV**

After what felt like forever, the doctor returned with the results of the blood test.

There was some excellent news, my blood type was O negative, which meant that I was a perfect fit for a transfusion for Chad.

There was still a risk that it wouldn't be successful. A massive risk at that, but if it meant I could save my best friends life, then I would certainly go for it.

They prepped me up, and removed the necessary amount of blood from my veins, and they scheduled a time to do the transfusion. After that it was just a waiting game.

I went to the hospital chapel and started praying my butt off. I did not leave that chapel.

A couple times the Priest asked if I was okay, but I told him I was praying and waiting, hoping that my best friend would survive.

**Mr Munroe POV**

I was sitting in Chad's room, praying, whilst Chad was unconscious and Sonny was in the chapel, praying for him.

I watched Chad, and the machine measuring his heart beat. All of a sudden, it started beeping erratically, the nurse came in and called the doctor.

"Okay, we need to get him into theatre immediately." The doctor stated. "We need to get his heart beating again." He added.

I then walked down to the chapel, and sat next to my daughter.

"Sonny, it's not looking good." I told her, as gently as I could.

"What's wrong Daddy?" She asked, bawling her eyes out.

"His heart has stopped, they have him in theatre as we speak, trying to restart his heart. Once they get him stable, they will do the transfusion immediately." I told her.

Sonny then stood up, in the middle of the chapel and screamed, "SAVE HIM GOD! PLEASE SAVE HIM! I NEED HIM! I NEED YOUR HELP! I CAN'T LOOSE THE BEST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD!"

She then kneeled back in the pew she was in, bawling her eyes out, and praying hard.

The Priest entered the chapel, and started talking with her, I went back to Chad's room and waited to hear some news.

After about an hour, the doctor wheeled his bed back into it's position in his room, and gave me some news.

"Mr Munroe. Mr Cooper is in a serious condition. His heart just stopped from a lack of blood. We got it started again, by some miracle, but it's not going to hold for long. We are getting the transfusion set up right now, and as soon as we can, we will transfer the blood. I'm sorry to say this Mr Munroe, but the chance of Mr Cooper surviving this is slim. He is in such a condition, that it would have to be a miracle for Mr Cooper to survive."

Wow. What serious news. I then remembered that Chad's mother had not been informed. Since he was on vacation with us, I was his next of kin.

I went outside the hospital and gave Chad's mom a call.

"Mrs Cooper, this is David Munroe, Sonny's father speaking. I have some grim news to tell you." I started.

"What's going on David?"

"Mrs Cooper, we landed in Australia few hours ago, but on the way to the hotel the taxi we were in was involved in a crash. Chad got a nasty cut, right by his heart, he lost a lot of blood; too much blood. He is in hospital right now. It's very serious Mrs Cooper. Chad's heart stopped beating a while ago, due to how much blood he lost, however they have it going again, but it's very serious."

"As soon as they are able to do so, they will transfer the blood that my daughter donated into him, but the doctor said, even with the transfusion, it would take a miracle for Chad to survive. I'm sorry to have to tell you this." I finished.

"Oh my goodness, David." She was crying. "Please keep me informed. I will start making arrangements in case I need to head over there." She stated.

"As soon as I know something, I'll give you a call Mrs Cooper." I responded, and we both ended the call.

I went and sat next to Chad's bed, I grabbed his hand, as cold as ice, and white as snow.

"Chad, you, my dear boy, are like a son to me. Please fight, please make it through, son. Please make it through."

After I said that, the doctor entered the room.

"Mr Munroe, it is now time to do the transfusion. I will need to ask you to leave the room whilst we do so." he said.

"No problem, Doc." I replied.

I went back outside, rang Mrs Cooper back, and told her, after which, I went back into the chapel, and told Sonny the news, that the transfusion was starting, and that it would take a miracle for Chad to survive.

I could see the desperation in her eyes, it killed me to see my daughter in such pain.

I knelt in the pew.

"Lord, please perform a miracle, and save the dear boy. I cannot bear to see my daughter go through this, and Chad is like a son to me. Please Lord, save him."

After that little prayer, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the nurse.

"Mr Munroe, please come out here."

I followed her out of the chapel.

"Mr Munroe, the transfusion is complete. Mr Cooper is now in his room recovering. We are keeping a very close eye on him. You and your daughter are able to return to the room if you wish." She informed me.

"Thank you very much. Thanks for looking after us so well." I told her.

I sat back next to Sonny, told her the news.

Sonny went back to Chad's room and sat next to his bed, praying even harder.

I went outside to call Mrs Cooper, and let her know Chad was in recovery.

**Chad POV**

I suddenly woke up from that horrible, scary dream. I could hear noises, I could tell I was in a hospital room, but I couldn't open my eyes, not matter how much I tried.

**Sonny POV**

"Please God, save Chad." I said simply, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Well, what a lot of drama aye? What did you think? What do you expect will happen? Will Chad survive? Will he die? Review with your predictions, and let me know your thoughts. For the record guys, all the stuff about blood, the blood types, rarity, percentages, compatibility, etc are all 100% correct. I referred to the blood bank website to get my facts. I chose O negative blood, because, I wanted a rare, incompatible type, which Sonny would by chance have and want to save his life.**

**Although O negative is the 3rd most common of the eight blood types, only 9% of the population have it, and it's not compatible with any other type, which means it would require people directly known to the patient to get the needed blood. The fact that 1 in 30 people donate blood, but 1 in 3 need blood is a correct statistic from the website, and their ads. **

**- Bobbie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, here is the second part of the chap. This was originally going to be a special 2 part Christmas thing, but I'm going to do a one shot for that. Enjoy.**

**thanks to MusicChannySkyscraper for beta'ing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Two Worlds, One Story:<strong>_

**Sonny POV**

"Please God, save Chad." I said simply, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I woke up the following morning, I looked straight over to Chad, he was looking a lot better. I hope that meant he was getting better.

Next minute, the doctor came in to do some check ups.

"Okay, his heart is back to normal." The doctor stated.

He then pressed some buttons on the heart machine, and brought up a history of Chad's heart beats overnight.

"That is all looking good." He added.

"Well, Mr Cooper, the news is looking good. It appears we got the blood transfusion done just in time, however we will monitor you throughout the day. If everything stays fine, you will be discharged tonight." The doc told Chad.

**Chad POV**

I woke up in the morning, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Mr Munroe and Sonny in the room. Sonny was asleep, but looked extremely worried.

I looked down at myself, oh gosh, there were stitches right by my heart. I wondered what happened.

Shortly later the doctor came in, checked everything, and claimed I would be leaving tonight.

"Good morning, beautiful best friend." I said to Sonny as she woke up, smiling.

"Morning Chaddy. How do you feel?" She asked.

"I felt good, until I saw the stitches. What on earth happened?" I asked.

"Chad, we were in a car accident, you got a nasty cut, and lost 40% of your blood, which is the most someone can lose before it kills them. Your heart even stopped beating for 20 minutes, which virtually starved your brain of oxygen leaving you clinically dead for an hour whilst the doctors tried to restart your heart.

"Once your heart had restarted, and blood was flowing, the set up your transfusion, and worked hard to get you ready for the transfusion. Apparently all your signs are looking good, and your body is producing enough blood to heal itself. I was so worried about you Chad. I spent the whole time in the chapel praying you'd survive." She informed me.

"Wow, Sonny. I don't remember any of it." I told her.

"As I said, your brain lost oxygen, and the doctor did say you'd forget a lot of things, but couldn't tell us what, or for how long." She replied.

Wow. I couldn't believe I was in such a condition; though it did explain the very weird dream I had. But, I guess it wasn't a dream; I guess it was one of those near death experiences everyone talks about.

The nurse then entered the room.

"Mr Cooper, your mother is on the line." she told me.

I picked up the phone, in quite a bit of pain.

"Hi, Mom."

"Oh Chaddy, I'm so happy to hear your voice. I was so worried about you." She said.

"I'm okay mom. Just a bit sore from the injury. The doctor said I should be right to leave tonight if everything stays the way it is." I replied.

"I'm so proud of you son. I knew you'd fight through though." She said.

"Well mom, truth be told, apparently I was clinically dead for a while."

"Anyway son, I've gotta go, but I'm glad you're okay. Love you." she finished.

"Love you too mom." I said before handing the phone back to the nurse.

8pm

"Okay Mr Cooper, I've just run your final tests, and your blood levels have been stable for most of the day. I will fill out the papers to let you go, but make sure, if you have any issues what so ever, that you come down immediately. Your body hasn't fully recovered yet, and you still have a reasonable risk of something happening." The doc said.

Mr Munroe and I signed the papers, and then we left the hospital.

We finally got to the hotel room, and after the events of the last day, we decided Sonny and I would watch a DVD and Mr Munroe was going to meet with some of his business clients. He was planning to build some apartments in Sydney, because, he's a real estate developer.

We pulled up a sofa, and put the movie on.

About halfway through the movie, Sonny snuggled in close to me.

"Chad, I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Sonny." I replied.

"... Chad, I meant as more than friends. Chaddy, I'm IN love with you." She said.

I sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Um, so am I." I blurted out.

"Wait Chad... You're in love with me?" She questioned.

"Yeah Sonny, that's right." I admitted.

"Wow Chad. Emma told me you did, but I didn't believe her. I'm in love with you too." She replied.

We then looked deep into each others eyes, we hugged, and all of a sudden we had kissed.

We then looked back into each others eyes deeply, her eyes were such a beautiful chocolate brown.

"That was nice." I said.

"It was perfect." She smiled.

Wow, I couldn't believe how magical that was. Then I thought to myself: We had admitted we loved each other, and what not; we kissed, but I hadn't even asked her out...

"Sonny, you are the best friend I've ever had. You're such an amazing girl. Will you go out with me?" I asked her.

"Of course, Chad. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." She smiled again.

We then had another big kiss.

We then watched the rest of the film with Sonny snuggled into me.

All of a sudden Mr Munroe had returned. He turned on the lights.

"What on earth?" He yelled.

"What's wrong daddy?" Sonny asked, innocently.

"Look at you two. Why are you cuddled up so much?" He asked.

"Well dad, it turns out Chad and I have fallen in love. We are now boyfriend and girlfriend." She told him.

"Chad, you are like a son to me, but whatever you do, DO NOT hurt my little girl. She's all I've got left." He stated.

"Sir, I love her more than life itself. There is not a chance I will hurt her." I replied, seriously.

"Well, in that case, you guys have my blessing. I look forward to the wedding." He joked.

"WEDDING?" We replied in unison.

We all decided to go to bed at that point. We were all so exhausted after the events of the previous few days, especially Son. She used so much of her energy worrying about me.

Sonny and I had one final hug.

"I love Sonny. Sweet dreams honey." I told her.

"You too." She replied.

We had one final kiss before heading to bed.

What a perfect way to end the worst 2 days of my life. I love that girl so much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thanks for reading. Did you enjoy? Well let me know in a review, especially if you liked/hated my cheesy Channy startup.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hi all. Thanks for the reviews to the last chapter THIRTEEN MONTHS AGO! I heartily apologise for taking _so_ long to update. I explained the reason for my absence in my recent update of Accidentally In Love. **

**I am trying to update these stories a lot quicker, at least once a month for each story. Hopefully I will be able to do that :P. Anyway, this chap started off a bit hard to write, so hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>*Previously*<p>

Chad was in an accident, he lost a lot of blood, had surgery and got better. Sonny and Chad admitted they loved each other, Chad asked Sonny out, and she accepted."

**Chad POV**

We woke up the next morning, I was feeling a bit better. I nearly couldn't feel the pain from the surgery. I got out of bed and had a quick shower and got ready, when Mr Cooper came and gave us some news.

"The hospital just rang me and the doctor wants to see you quickly this morning to do a check up." He nervously said.

We then got a taxi down to the hospital.

"Chad Dylan Cooper here to see Doctor Shapiro." Mr. Munroe told the secretary once we arrived. She was a kind of pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, in her 20s with a professional white top and black skirt.

"Doctor Shapiro is expecting you. Please take a seat, help yourself to some food or drinks provided and he will be with you shortly." The secretary told us.

We took our seat in the waiting room and Mr. Munroe made himself and Sonny a cup of coffee, but I didn't want to have one.

**Sonny POV**

I gave Chad a little hug and wished him the best as he went into the examination room. The hospital was surprisingly comfortable actually; it was a private hospital, not a public one, so it was quite a bit nicer.

It still had the hospital feel to an extent though, babies crying and mom's trying to get them to stop, kids running around and playing in a designated play area, people in wheelchairs, and with various other little aides to help them around.

I looked around and couldn't help notice this poor older guy, sitting there, clearly in a lot of pain. I hoped he would be okay.

Waiting for the doctor, I wondered what was going to happen, if Chad was going to be all right. I even irrationally hoped that the doctor wouldn't hurt Chad.

I hoped that everything was starting to get better. It so worrying to think about what was going to happen; Chad, after all, came to just inches of his life. He seriously would've been dead now if we hadn't got the blood transfusion done.

I was so thankful that I was compatible and could help him.

I just hoped that it'd be good news when he finally came out.

**Chad POV**

After a few minutes, the doctor called me into his office. I was wondering what was going to happen, why he needed to see me, after all, we told him that if there was any complications we'd let him know. Oh well, he was the doctor, so he must've known what he was doing. I just hoped that everything would be okay.

"Okay Chad, the reason I called you here this morning was because I just wanted to double check how everything was going. First of all, I'd need you to remove your shirt so I can inspect the wound." He started.

Oh good, he just wanted to make sure it was all good. He sounded like he didn't _think_ there would be any problems.

I did as he asked, and he removed the dressings that covered the wound and took a look at how it was healing.

"Okay Mr Cooper. Good news. The wound has been healing quite nicely. In a few days we should be able to remove the stitches, as the wound should be fairly well healed. Now, I need to check your heart rate next."

Thank goodness everything was healing well, I thought to myself. I still can't believe how close I was to dying, it makes you appreciate how precious life is and how easily it can be taken away. First we were heading to a hotel for part of our vacation, then suddenly, next minute I'm in hospital, just inches away from death. With no warning.

I would be forever indebted to Sonny for saving my life, which she did by offering her blood. This from the girl who, a few months ago hated my guts. Life is funny.

As the doctor was getting the machine ready, the nurse placed a clean dressing over my wound and I put my shirt back on.

The doctor then told me that my heart was beating at 80 beats per minute, which he said was right in the middle of the 60-100 beats per minute range they recommended.

It was wonderful to hear. I was so glad that I was getting better.

He continued a range of other tests and finally, after about half an hour, all the checks were done and I was given the all clear.

"Come back in about three days and I'll do another check of your wound. We should be able to remove the stitches then." He concluded.

**Sonny POV**

I was really worried about Chad while he was in, but finally, after about a half hour or so, he came back out. I was really happy to see him, so I got up and ran up and gave him a really big hug.

"How did it go Chaddy?" I quizzed him, concerned.

"Very well Sonshine. Very well. The doctor said that the wound was healing nicely and in a few days it should be all good. Everything is back to normal, my body accepted the blood you donated, so now, all that happens is we keep an eye out and in a few days I come back to get the stitches removed." He told me, very calmly. Clearly he was used to the news now.

I was very glad to hear that everything was nearly good again. After all that time of hating Chad, I didn't want to lose him.

Again, I gave him another big hug.

"I love you Chad. I don't want to lose you." I told him, relieved that he was getting better.

**Chad POV**

We then left the hospital and decided to go sight seeing. Sonny and I love animals, so we decided to go to this place that I hear is really great, a place called Taronga Zoo. Taronga Zoo is apparently considered one of the best zoos in Australia, so we went down to the zoo and had a look around at the cool animals they had there.

"First off we'll be seeing the ostriches which are just here to my right." The tour guide told us, sounding bored, as you probably would if you did this every day.

"Wow, what funny looking animals." Sonny started off, nearly laughing.

We had a good look, for like a couple of minutes, then we moved on to the next section.

"Now, to my left," The guide started, looking as though she wished she was anywhere else, "you will see the tiger pen. Now, be careful around these beasts, they can weigh up to 300 kilograms, and since I know there are some Americans here, that is about 600 pounds, for you Yanks."

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Sonny started excitedly.

"They are pretty cute." I agreed.

And the guide continued showing us through the bears, the chimpanzees, the frogs, crocodiles – they scared Sonny a bit, those crocodiles. She didn't think those ones were cute.

"Crocodiles are like the alligators, aren't they?" Sonny, showing her nerdy side asked the guide.

"They are rather similar animals, they come from the same general reptilian order, except their families of animals are slightly different. Currently the two types of alligators in existence are only American and Chinese, meanwhile crocodiles are found in other places, such as Australia." The guide told us.

"Cool. I was right." Sonny said really excitedly.

We then continued looking at some turtles, otters (which Sonny thought were _extremely_ cute), fishing cats (again, really cute), seals (will the cuteness ever end?), pelicans (eh, not as cute), echidnas, wallabies, platypuses (which Sonny and I both sung the Agent P song from _Phineas and Ferb_, to which we were greeted with strange looks from the rest of the group and onlookers)and finally, we saw the kangaroos.

"Wow, what cute animals." Sonny noticed really happily, quite often.

"They are so cute, but often, very dangerous." Her dad warned us.

"That's right Sir! Australia is full of cute animals, but they are very dangerous." The guide told us, very sternly.

After about 4 hours of touring the zoo, we finished checking everything out and decided to go back to the hotel for a little bit. Yeah, I know, boring.

"So Sonny, what did you think of all that?" I asked her.

"Well Chaddy, most of those animals are so, so cute, as I'm sure you gathered." She said, and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah… I did get that…" I said sarcastically to her.

"Which was your favourite animal?" I asked her.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. The otters, cats, tigers, seals and stuff were all really, really cute, but I can't decide which of them I like the most, and on the other hand, you've got ones that aren't cute, but are really fascinating like the crocodiles, pelicans, and such…. Just to be cliché, I'm going to say kangaroo." She said, and poked her tongue out again.

"Yeah, I'd tend to agree with that assessment. The kangaroos were pretty dang cool." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed that. Please let me know by reviewing. **


End file.
